


Like The Wolf

by lighthouseglow



Series: Life Is Strange [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Artists, Brotherhood, Current Events, Gen, Hispanic Character, Latino Character, Let's Play, Male Character of Color, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Racism, Road Trips, Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Seattle, Siblings, Superpowers, Teenagers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm foundAnd I'm hungry like the wolf-Duran Duran, Hungry Like The Wolf--It's like that meme. The room's on fire, but everything's fine.This is fine.





	Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to season two, everyone.
> 
> Strap in. I like it better than the first. :D

I wish I didn't have to throw the phone away, I wish I wasn't Hispanic, I wish Lyla was here, I wish I didn't have to keep shit from Daniel. I forget what day it is. I need to keep drawing to keep from going crazy...

[Sketch of Daniel and Mushroom sleeping on the bus]

Ugh, looks like shit. I _feel_ like shit...

[Sketch of Lyla in her room alone, looking out the window]

Brody is the only nice white dude I've met this week.

I miss my papa. I wish he were...still alive.

[Sketch of Esteban Diaz, rough and unpolished]

It's like that meme. The room's on fire, but everything's fine.

This is fine. Even though it's not. What the fuck am I supposed to do about Daniel's telekinesis?

I'm tired of thinking, I'll think when the bus stops, I'll think...a lot later.

Adios.


End file.
